


The Ceremony

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Stevonnie nervously awaits a ceremony...
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Stevonnie (Steven Universe)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	The Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random, silly idea.

** The Ceremony **

Stevonnie swallows, adjusting their tie for what must be the eightieth time that day as they stood outside the enormous building. It’s cold, and little flakes of snow fall from the sky. They feel small, incredibly small, so small that they have to stop their gem from shrinking them. There are so many people in front of them, waiting for them - their hands shake, and it’s not the cold.

They know, _know_ , that they stand out. Here they are, with their little pink tie and their blue wife, in a sea of black, navy and grey suits, daring to believe they can do this job. Maybe the other guy was right; maybe they’re not up to the task.

They take a deep breath. _No._ They didn’t get here by doubting themself. They won’t be starting now.

The moment comes, and they step forward. They take a moment to squeeze Lapis’ hand, and then they turn to the Justice.

“Repeat after me. I, Stevonnie Maheswaran-Universe, do solemnly swear…”

“I, Stevonnie Maheswaran-Universe, do solemnly swear…”

“…that I will faithfully execute the office of President of the United States…”

“…that I will faithfully execute the office of President of the United States…”

“…and will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect, and defend the Constitution of the United States.”

“…and will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect, and defend the Constitution of the United States.”

The band began to play, and Stevonnie exhaled. The hard part was just beginning, of course, but they had made it this far. Now it was time to change the world.


End file.
